


Work Up

by KelpieChaos



Series: Dick-or-Treat 2019 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Post-Canon, aka comes in his pants in like 30 seconds because Ed is just Too Good, and suffers the consequences when Ed decides to show off what he's learned, the one where Roy forgets Ed is actually a sponge for things he wants to learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Roy never should have taught Ed how to tease. He wasn't entirely aware he had even done so.





	Work Up

Roy honestly didn’t know how the kid got in. He had deliberately set his desk so that no one could come through the door without his knowledge, and there was no other way in except for the window. And yet here Ed was, grinning smugly as he pushed between Roy and his paperwork. Not that Roy minded the interruption, though Risa would shoot him if he was any later with some of those papers.

“Edward,” he drawled. “What brings you in today?”

“Nothin’ special.” Ed’s smile was all innocence, but Roy knew when he had mischief in mind. And Ed definitely had buckets of it currently. “What if I just wanted to see my favorite boyfriend?”

Roy blinked, leaning back into his chair. “Hopefully, I’m your _only_ boyfriend. But I suppose that wasn’t your point?”

Golden hair shifted as Ed shrugged, his whole body following the smooth motion. He fiddled with the edge of one sleeve, bright eyes hidden with a lowered gaze.

“I just had an idea, tha’s’all.”

He sounded pouty, like he thought Roy would say no before he even got a chance to explain. Which wasn’t totally unreasonable, Roy had absolutely cut him off before he could say or do something outrageous many a time. But at the same time, he didn’t sound like he was actually upset. Roy had plenty enough experience to know when Ed was truly complaining versus when he was just acting. He just didn’t know what type of show Ed was planning as of yet.

“An idea,” Roy repeated, flat. “And what would this idea be?”

Ed’s grin wasn’t innocent anymore. “Well,” he started, pushing off the desk to crowd Roy, “I was just thinking, it might be fun t’ try my hand at something.”

Roy automatically made room for Ed, welcoming him onto his lap in the, thankfully oversized, chair. His hands settled just above Ed’s hips, and Roy couldn’t help but make an appreciative noise. Even with Ed no longer running around at the military’s beck and call, he still stayed fit and strong. His weight was comfortable, relaxing and invigorating all at once.

“What did you want to try your hand at? Other than testing the weight limit of my office chair, of course.”

“Of course.” Ed’s grin was practically sinful now, dark and glittering as his automail blade use to be. He leaned in, trailing a hot breath from jaw to ear as he whispered in Roy’s ear. “D’you think anyone would notice if we fucked in here?”

Roy nearly choked on his own breath. He froze, fingers digging into Ed’s waist.

“I know you’ve thought of it,” Ed continued, voice a low rumble. “Putting me over your desk and doing somethin’ _pleasurable_ on it, for once.”

“Ed…” Roy’s own voice was weak. He’d be lying if he refuted it, and Ed would know it.

“Mmm.” Ed delicately trailed the tip of his nose down his jaw, breathed a laugh at the resulting shudder. “Would you even bother t’ undress me first? Or would you be so desperate that you needed me as soon as my pants were out of the way?”

It took a couple seconds for Roy to realize the noise that escaped came from him. It was high and shaky, not at all like his usual composure. How had Ed managed to reduce him to this with just two questions?

“Well, Roy? What’s your answer?”

“I, uh…” His mouth wasn’t working. Why wasn’t his mouth working again?

Ed sat calmly in his lap, trailing soothing fingertips through his hair. He had leaned back, letting Roy get long lost air, as he watched with a languid, satisfied gaze.

Roy wanted him back. Wanted him close and hot again, clouding his thoughts with smoky words Roy hadn’t even let himself properly think. Wanted to get lost in his golden eyes and golden hair and golden skin, contrasting so beautifully with the silvery automail, with the paleness of his own skin, with the flush that colors them both.

“Ed, I-“ He choked, Ed’s weight suddenly pressing down on him, and holy _fuck_ when had he gotten this hard, they hadn’t even done anything yet and, sure, he knew the power of a few suggestions, but he never thought they’d have this power over him, that _Ed_ would have this power of him.

He didn’t realize he had curled forwards, tight around Ed, desperately holding him close, until Ed pulled back. He stayed there, gasping in Ed’s oil and summer scent, shaking.

Ed’s fingers were back in his hair.

“You still haven’t answered my question, Mustang.”

Question? What question? Roy wracked his memory, but all he could think of was how close Ed was and the burning points where they touched and how he wished they were touching _more_ and-

The fingers dragged his head up, tight around their handful of dark threads, forcing him to meet Ed’s eyes.

“How would you want me? Naked, skin on display for anyone who could walk in, draped across your desk like a feast just waiting for you to consume? Or clothes just barely disheveled, almost capable of hiding that you’re ruining me, but for the heat, and the noise, and the motion?” Ed’s voice slid over him like silk, the playfulness in his eyes that of a lion with a cornered mouse. He shook Roy, just a little, just enough to show he could. “Answer me.”

“I – Ed, I don’t – I can’t –“ Curse his stuttering mouth, if he could only _talk_ , if he could only answer then he’s sure Ed would take mercy on him, but all he could think about was what those would _look_ like, how Ed’s hair would gleam, spread across the dark wood of his desk, how he’d try to stay quiet, to muffle his moans, his screams, as Roy took him apart.

“You can’t?” Ed _tsk’d_ , the noise suddenly loud and sharp between them. “D’you need some help deciding? I s’ppose I could help with that.”

Roy wasn’t sure he could survive any ‘help’ from Ed, not with the mood he’s in, not with the state _Roy_ was in.

Not that Ed actually gave him a choice.

The fingers in his hair pulled, steadily forcing his chin up, exposing his throat to the sharply grinning idol in his lap. Hot breath traced over his jugular, paused in the hollow of his jaw, swept across his throat in a sigh. A press of lips to sensitized skin, and then it was gone.

“Imagine how I would sound,” Ed murmured in his ear, dark as a moonless night in the desert. “Would you try to gag me? If I stripped you could even use my own clothes to do so. Or would you just hold your hand over my mouth, in too much of a rush to even take your gloves off?”

God, either, either or both or Roy didn’t even know any more, he just wanted Ed.

“I’d show up prepared, but would you take the time to tease? To stretch me out even further, until I’m gaping for you?”

Yes, _yes_ , that – that sounded-

“Or would you just shove right in, let the tightness and the abruptness of your entrance shudder through me, pulling you deeper?”

Wait, that was – that would be-

“You could go slow, and thorough, and drag every inch along every nerve inside me…”

Roy needed – he wanted-

“…or you could go fast, and rough, and take what you wanted, dragging me with you.”

Please, he just – he was so close…

“The pleasure would be overwhelming; I wouldn’t last long at all. Would you help me, your hand flying over my cock, feeling it twitch, making me gasp? Your bare skin on mine, slicked by how wet I am…if you had taken the time to get your glove off, that is. Or would you rather use the glove? The fabric’s so rough, I wouldn’t know whether to push into it or pull away, onto your dick in me.”

 _God_ , Ed was going to – going to _kill_ him, he was so-

“You could watch as I come all over myself, all over your desk, I know you like seeing the mess I make. Would you have cleared the papers? Laid me down bare against the wood itself? Or would I be ruining all your paperwork, crumpling them, staining them?”

Fuck, he didn’t _care_ , Ed just needed to keep _talking_ , just – just-

“I’d be so tight, oversensitive and writhing under you, how long would you make me wait? You could draw it out, savor every stroke. You could finish fast and ruthless, never giving me a chance to relax around you. But would you come in me? Watch it drip out, down my thighs, making even more of a mess? Or would you come all over me? You could-“

“ _Ed!_ ” White sparks flashed over the back of his eyelids, fire running through his veins. He was vaguely aware of clenched hands holding warm weight to jerking hips, of fingers letting go to trail through hair. It was all distant compared to the rush of knife sharp _pleasure_ racing through him.

Gasping, he felt himself slump back, dizzy and shuddering with aftershocks. Long, liquid minutes drifted by before he found himself blinking back into being. Ed was still in his lap, grinning like well-fed cat, gently pressing soothing spirals into his shoulders and the nape of his neck.

“Hi there.”

Roy had to clear his throat twice before the words unstuck themselves. “Hello, yourself.”

“Not a bad idea, huh?”

Two confused heartbeats passed before the question made sense. Ed had come in wanted to try something. Apparently that something had been seeing if he could work up his boyfriend bad enough to come with just his words. At work. With all of his subordinates in the other room.

God, Roy hoped he hadn’t been too loud. And that Ed had locked the door.

And that Riza won’t kill him for how late the papers will be.

“Roy?”

Ed’s concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts. His previous smug grin had been replaced by a small, worried frown, and Roy wanted it gone. There should be no frowning after the shattering orgasm he just had.

Slowly, the light came back to golden eyes, and Ed sat back with a shy smile. “Yeah? That good, huh?”

His brain finally started to tick back into functioning, and Roy flushed as he realized that had been aloud. How much of his thoughts had been said?

“It was…” Roy trailed off, searching for the perfect word. “Stupefying.”

“Stupefying, huh?” Ed settled heavier on him, pleased pomposity coming back. “You did seem kinda stupid there for a bit.”

Roy hummed, pulling his golden boyfriend close for a languid kiss. Pulling back only far enough to talk, lips still teasing Ed’s with each word, he confessed, “Only ever for you, in awe of your talent and courage, my dear.”

Ed’s squawk of indignance at the pet name was muffled in another kiss, before he shoved off the chair, out of Roy’s reach.

“Well. Well, good, then,” he huffed, now embarrassed, where he had had no problem with his _idea_ before. “I’m just gonna… I’m just gonna go home now, and, uh, yeah. Loveyoubye!”

And suddenly all that was left of Ed was his golden hair as it whipped past his – apparently unlocked, _please_ let no one have tried to come in – door. Roy couldn’t help the loose laughter that followed in his wake. It was just so _Ed._ And he had given him quite the nice treat today, he’d have to return it. Maybe he’d take Ed out for steak, the expensive kind that even Roy can’t often afford. It’s certainly a better plan than trying to figure out how to get away with actually having coitus in the office. Tempting though that is…

He shifted in the chair, pulling a face at the wet stick of his underwear. Luckily it hadn’t seeped into his pants yet, he could just clean up in the bathroom.

Now just to get past Riza.

 

 


End file.
